


What Happens ...

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, C/7 ... Since It's Technically Canon ... But I Take Care Of That, F/M, Fluff, I Had To Go Back And Add An Actual Hug, KJ Gets More Than A Hug, KJ Needs A Hug, Post-Endgame, Smut, Yeah It's ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay fight, kiss and make-up, and  a whole lot more ... including, of course, HUG !!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	1. … The Morning After (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coffeeblack75 for not only the beta ... But for putting the whole Fest together ... What a wonderful idea !!!
> 
> This is the longest fic I've ever written ... I've separated it it into four chapters for flow ... I have no idea where the idea came from ... I wrote this in the middle of quarantine, let's blame that !!!

A shaft of sunlight coming through the open curtains hit Kathryn full in the face, waking her. Groggily, she stretched her whole body, her groans growing in volume as muscles and tendons twitched. As she raised her hands over her head, the blanket slipped downward, revealing bare breasts. She frowned, then became cognizant of the fact she was completely naked under the sheets. In the next instant, Kathryn realized that she was not alone in bed. 

Closing her eyes, she offered up a small prayer to any and all deities that it was her sister, not a man. She knew it wasn’t, given that she was in dishabille, but she was hopefully optimistic. Opening her eyes, she turned her head slightly to see who was occupying the bed with her. A few obscenities escaped her lips when she saw it was Chakotay. 

Luckily, he was still fast asleep because scattered memories of the night before began filtering through her mind: arriving with Phoebe to the private welcome-home party thrown for the _Voyager_ crew by the Parises; drinking a lot; Chakotay and Seven arguing; both of them talking to her; leaving the ballroom with Chakotay. After that it got fuzzy. 

Kathryn exhaled and concentrated more on recalling more of the night before, but couldn’t. She looked around to get more clues. They had made it upstairs to her suite _._ The room was an absolute mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere. The cushions were off of the couch. She frowned again. This wasn’t her suite at the Fairmont San Francisco … This was another hotel room completely. 

Another shaft of sunlight refracted off the empty champagne bottles and food trays sitting on the table, catching Kathryn’s attention. They had ordered from room service. The bottles explained her headache and splintered memories. Her eyes widened as she looked past the table and out the window, taking in the never visited but still familiar skyline spread out across the horizon. 

She twisted upward to get a better view but groaned loudly when the lower half of her body protested. They had had sex … lots of sex, judging by how pleasantly sore she was. Too much champagne always made her do stupid things. Apparently, Chakotay was now one of them. Kathryn wasn’t exactly sure what had happened the night before, but she was definitely sure they had hashed out _all_ their problems and had some _wild_ make-up sex. 

And … judging by their location … they had done _much more_. 

Kathryn froze as Chakotay mumbled in his sleep, then turned over so that he was now facing her. Months of living with and eventually sleeping with him on New Earth meant she knew he was in the process of waking up. He yawned, then mumbled again. He opened his eyes just as Kathryn had decided to pretend to be asleep still. She smiled nervously at him. 

He looked perplexed for a moment at the look on her face, but since he always held his liquor better than she did, she knew he’d recall more of the night before than she. He whispered good morning, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her lips. Kathryn, overwhelmed, was unsure what to do or how to react, but Chakotay didn’t notice her indecision. 

Instead, he reached out and spooned her to him, hugging her up against his also very naked body. He cupped one of her breasts, then laid his head next to hers on the pillow, happily humming to himself as his eyes closed again. But she knew he wasn’t asleep. Once he woke for the day, he stayed awake. 

She let out a little squeak as he began massaging her breast. It felt both unfamiliar but deliciously familiar at the same time. He chuckled at her reaction, then began playing with her nipple. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, causing his already semi-erect penis to stir against her bottom. Without realizing what she was doing, she rubbed back against it, moaning again as his erection swelled, both of them becoming aroused.

Before she could completely comprehend what was happening, she was on her back again with Chakotay on top and then inside her. Kathryn let out a yelp – the sudden intrusion was a mixture of pain and pleasure – and he stilled. But when she had adjusted, she grasped his hips and encouraged him to move. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and began to pump in and out of her.

He alternated between mumbling words of love in her ear and sucking on her neck. Kathryn slid her hands down his back to his behind while adjusting her thighs upward. She opened her legs more so that he could surge deeper into her. When he did, they both swore at the sensation. She ran her hands up and down his back, holding him close. It had been such a long time since they had been intimate on any level (that she could clearly remember, that is), so she decided to lock down her thoughts and just savor the moment.

Kathryn was extremely impressed with his stamina but Chakotay eventually rotated his hips counterclockwise, the telltale sign he was close to coming. She closed her eyes, then nudged his nose with hers. He turned his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss at the same time she felt him slip an arm between their bodies. His talented fingers found her clitoris and began to play.

She sucked on his lower lip as she felt herself quickly getting closer and closer, then reaching orgasm. As she came, so did he. Kathryn opened her eyes and they made direct eye contact for the first time as they called each other’s names. Neither broke their gaze as she spiraled apart and he spilled his seed inside of her body. 

Chakotay collapsed on top of her, peppering her hair with kisses while taking gasping breaths as he calmed down. Kathryn hugged him close, kissing and sucking on his shoulder, also panting. When he finally softened and slipped out of her, he rolled over onto his side, propped himself up on his elbow, and began to play with her hair, which was miraculously still holding a curl. 

“Morning, wife,” Chakotay said to her in his gravelly morning voice. He dropped the curl, grasped her left hand and led it to his lips, where he pecked kisses on the simple gold band now adorning her finger. 

“Oh my gods … we really did run off and get married last night …” she breathed out. She reached for his left hand and began to play with the matching band there. "I thought I was dreaming it …”

“Yes, we did. Off to Las Vegas like fourth-year cadets when they realize they’re about to be separated from their One True Loves by their postgraduate assignments …” 

Kathryn giggled, her anxiety over their marriage and how it came about evaporating. She and Chakotay were the farthest thing from eloping fourth-year cadets. He trailed kisses up her arm, across her neck, to her lips, knowing she was trying to sort out the details in her brain. When she hummed her appreciation, he continued, “Would you like me to fill in what you can’t remember from last night?”

He knew her so well. “Yes, please … husband,” she told him, pursing her lips for more tribute.

He gave it to her, then smiling that full-dimpled grin that he knew melted her, spooned her close again while lacing their fingers together, and began to recap the evening.


	2. ... The Night Before

“Katie, you look _smoking hot_ in that dress,” Phoebe told her as they walked up the stairs to the Crown Room of the Fairmont San Francisco. “You’re _definitely_ not the captain tonight!” 

The dress was midnight blue shot throughout with shimmering metallic silver threading. The back was a deep V-cut and the front skimmed along the tops of her breasts. The sleeves were capped, the bodice fitted, and the swishy A-line skirt ended just above the knees. 

Phoebe laughed as her sister paused on a landing to strike a pose. Kathryn was so much fun when she had a few drinks in her, which she did since they had hit several bars before arriving at the hotel fashionably late. 

Someone behind them wolf-whistled. Spinning around, Kathryn saw Mike Ayala, his two pre-teenage sons, and Gerron a two landings below them. “I guess you like my dress,” Kathryn sassed, and Phoebe grinned.

The two men paused for a second (she was still technically their CO after all) before they called out their approval while the boys grinned. It was Gerron who had the courage to say to her, “The dress, the make-up, and the hair are all nice, Captain. But those heels … hot damn!” 

Kathryn and Phoebe began giggling. They had purposely chosen the strappy metallic silver four-inch heels to draw attention to Kathryn’s legs and petiteness. Gerron took the opportunity of the sisters staying put to run the two flights up to them. 

Looking dapper in his suit, undone tie slung around his neck, he asked Kathryn, “May I _please_ have the pleasure of escorting you inside?” When she hesitated for a moment, he added, “ _Please!_ I’m not planning on staying in Starfleet … so there’s no conflict.”

“I think it’s more of an age thing, kid,” Phoebe whispered loudly to him. “What are you … like twenty-five … max?” 

“I’m twenty-three … I lied to Chakotay about my age when I joined the Maquis,” Gerron told her. Kathryn groaned. Phoebe snorted. 

“Age difference didn’t stop Chakotay,” Ayala called out to Kathryn. 

Kathryn looked down the landing at him and he cocked a knowing eyebrow at her. Ayala, like the rest of the _Voyager_ crew, really didn’t approve of or even understand Chakotay and Seven’s relationship. She lifted her chin and nodded knowingly at him. Tucking in her tiny silver clutch, she offered Gerron her arm. Ayala grinned and offered Phoebe his when he joined them on their landing.

“Wow!” Gerron called loudly as they entered the ballroom. “What a view!” 

Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Kathryn blushed slightly as conversation ceased. B’Elanna, Tom, and Harry grinned broadly at her while Tuvok raised a Vulcan Eyebrow. Finally, Tom called out, “Nice dress, Captain!” 

Everyone in the room laughed and the conversation began to flow again. Ayala nodded in the direction of the tables, kissed the back of Phoebe’s hand, then disappeared into the crowd with his sons.

“Oh, Katie … bar!” Phoebe said, taking her sister’s free arm and dragging her and Gerron towards it. She took the long route through the tables, purposefully passing by the table that The Doctor, Seven, and Chakotay were sitting at. 

“Hey, Chakotay!” Gerron called saucily as they passed. “Check out my dates!”

Kathryn felt a thrill run down her spine at the dumbfounded look on Chakotay’s face. Seven’s brow was creased, but The Doctor was grinning knowingly. The captain managed a small wave, then frowned at the number of empty glasses sitting in front of Chakotay, before the trio disappeared from sight. 

When they arrived at the bar, Phoebe had a shot in front of her sister and Gerron in no short order. “Drink!” Phoebe commanded. 

“I should find Admiral and Mrs Paris first,” Kathryn said.

“They’re right there,” Phoebe waved to them. Sitting at the table next to Chakotay and Seven, they waved back. “This isn’t an official Starfleet function, Katie … relax. Drink, then we’ll go over.”

“Oh … hell yeah,” Gerron grinned as Kathryn and Phoebe shot down their shots. He followed. “You Janeway girls are fun!” When Kathryn leveled him with a glare, Phoebe laughed. “Come on ... let’s go see Chakotay … er … I mean Tom’s parents,” he corrected himself, winking. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes, then signaled the bartender for another round. Her sister and Gerron looked at her but obediently took their shots. “Ok … I’m ready,” Kathryn muttered to her sister. To Gerron she said, “Dismissed.” He sulked for a bit but moved off into the crowd. 

“Find me later,” Phoebe called after him, winking. He grinned knowingly at her. Kathryn shook her head bemused. Phoebe ignored it, saying, “Let’s go make that man suffer. Um … I mean … Let’s go say hi to our hosts.” 

Kathryn laughed as Phoebe led her back towards the tables. This time, she avoided passing by Chakotay’s table. Coming up on the older couple, both Janeway sisters grinned as Admiral Paris stood, greeting them with, “San Francisco isn’t going to know what hit it with you two out on the town!” 

“It’s been a good while since the Janeway girls painted this town red,” Phoebe laughed loudly as he hugged her. “We’re going to have some fun tonight!” Kathryn didn’t have to turn around to know exactly how Chakotay was reacting to her sister’s announcement. 

“Those shoes are amazing,” Mrs Paris told Kathryn as she greeted her, and Owen told her that she looked beautiful as they switched sisters. 

“Captain,” The Doctor called from behind her. Kathryn excused herself, then walked over to him. “You’ve created _quite_ a stir,” he told her pointedly while grinning. When she looked confused, he casually nodded over towards Chakotay and Seven. The captain glanced over to see that their heads were close together and they appeared to be arguing. The Doctor grinned at her and complimented her shoes before walking away, whistling.

Kathryn stayed standing where she was until Phoebe bounced up to her. “Okay … necessities over with. Let’s party!” When her sister didn’t move, she asked, “What’s wrong?” Following Kathryn’s head nod, she made eye contact with Chakotay, who was watching them. Phoebe smirked at him, then dragged her sister away into the crowd. Kathryn looked behind her at him as her sister dragged her away.

At the bar, they ordered another round of shots. After drinking, Kathryn hissed, “I wanted him to see what he was giving up … not break them up.”

Phoebe leveled her with a glare that made Kathryn proud. “If looking at you in that get-up breaks them up, then it wasn’t a real relationship to begin with.” 

“No truer words have ever been spoken,” B’Elanna said as she approached, Tom and Harry right behind her. “Harry saw Chakotay’s jaw drop when you came in. From their reactions since, it seems like there’s trouble in paradise. I think we’re going to finally have some fun tonight.” 

Kathryn frowned as Phoebe set another shot in front of her. B’Elanna had been raring to go at Chakotay since the minute he and Seven had visited her in Sickbay together after Miral’s birth. Only Kathryn had held her back, especially during the downtimes in between debriefings. “I need to eat something,” Kathryn muttered. 

B’Elanna looked at her swaying slightly and agreed. Removing Miral from her swaddle, she wrapped it around Tom then placed the sleeping baby back inside. Tom didn’t even blink; he just shifted his martini from one hand to the other. “When’s she due to eat again?” he asked.

“In about two hours. Find me,” he was told as B’Elanna took Phoebe’s hand. Phoebe, in turn, grabbed Kathryn’s hand and the three women set off towards the buffet table. 

They left not a minute too soon. Chakotay joined Tom and Harry at the bar, asking them, “Where did Kath .... er … the Captain go?”

Tom popped his olive in his mouth before answering, “That way,” while ambiguously waving his hand around in circles. Harry coughed to cover up his laugh. Chakotay glared at both of them, then stalked away. Both men nodded to Tuvok, who immediately began following his first officer with his eyes. 

At the buffet table, Kathryn grazed while B’Elanna piled a plate high with food for the three of them. As they turned to find a table, Seven approached Kathryn. “Here we go,” muttered Phoebe as she and B’Elanna moved to the side to observe. 

“Good evening, Captain,” Seven greeted her former commanding officer. 

“Hello,” Kathryn said to her, nodding. “I like your dress.” Seven was stunning with her hair down in a red wrap-around long-sleeved dress and black heels.

“I was about to say the same to you,” the former drone replied. “I especially like your shoes.”

“We’re the same height now,” Kathryn grinned, then swayed. When Seven frowned worriedly, she added, “Sorry … I’ve had a bit to drink with no food. If you don’t mind …”

“Of course not, Captain,” Seven said, turning away. Kathryn was too far gone to catch the sadness in the younger woman’s eyes. 

“What a—” Phoebe began, stopping short at Kathryn’s glare, as they all sat down at the nearest table. They watched as Seven approached Chakotay and he said something to her that she shot a reply back to. “He’s not happy she approached you first, Katie.”

B’Elanna, who had seen Seven’s reaction, was watching their exchange closely. “I don’t think she had a clue …” the engineer muttered. 

Phoebe squinted at the couple. “About Katie and Chakotay …?” 

“There was no ‘Katie and Chakotay’ onboard _Voyager_ ,” Kathryn muttered, picking at her food. “Phee, I can’t deal with this tonight … let’s go.” 

“Oh shit,” B’Elanna muttered under her breath as Chakotay approached their table. Given the tactician he was, Kathryn wasn’t truly surprised that he had managed to circumnavigate Tuvok.

“Hello, Kathryn,” he said quietly in greeting, another empty glass of whiskey in his hand. 

“Hello, yourself,” she mumbled back. 

“How are you?” he asked, tugging his ear. He was straining to make small talk with her, which made her sad. They used to be able to talk for hours about anything and everything. 

“Not drunk enough for this conversation,” she finally answered him. She ignored B’Elanna’s snort of laughter as she said to her sister, “I’m going to need another drink ... please.” 

“That’s not a good idea, Katie,” Phoebe told her. “Probably not either of you.” When Kathryn glared at her, she sighed, stood, and then headed off towards the bar. 

Chakotay looked pointedly at B’Elanna. Glaring back at him, she said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He sighed, then sat down. Kathryn waved Tuvok away. He, Harry, and Tom hovered nearby, in case they were needed. However, before Chakotay could say anything, Phoebe came beelining back with a waiter right on her heels with their drinks. 

“Jameson on the rocks with a water back so we hydrate …” she said, handing her sister her drink.

“... just like Daddy taught us,” Kathryn finished. The sisters tapped glasses and each took a sip. 

“Seltzer water for you,” Phoebe told B’Elanna, who made a face. When the waiter put the third whiskey down in front of Chakotay, he looked surprised. “My mother taught me manners, Commander,” she told him primly as she sat back down. B’Elanna snorted when he blushed.

Turning his attention back to Kathryn, who was playing with her food again, he asked her, “How much have you had to drink tonight? And how much have you eaten?”

She glared at him as she ripped a piece of chicken and a roasted red pepper off a skewer, then popped it in her mouth. After she was done chewing, she said to him belligerently, “I could ask you the same thing. What’s it to you how much I’ve drank? You’re not my first officer anymore.”

“Kath—” Chakotay started.

“—You’re not my father either. Nor are you my boyfriend, fiancé, or husband … You’re supposed to be my _best friend_ … but … HA! So … what’s it to _you_?”

He winced slightly as her voice raised with every word. Looking around, he noticed Tuvok, Harry, and Tom and he shot them all a glare that was returned by each of them. The crew standing near them also noticed how loud she was getting and did a horrible job of pretending not to listen. 

“Kath—” he tried again, and when she went to interrupt him a second time, he slapped his hand on the table and told her to keep quiet. Surprisingly, she complied, while Phoebe and B’Elanna looked impressed. “I’m worried about you.” At her derisive snort, he added, “I am.” 

“Well … you don’t have to worry about me anymore, Chakotay.” Kathryn caught sight of Seven hovering behind Tuvok. “Please take your twelve-year-old girlfriend and go away. _Leave me alone_.” 

“Damn,” Phoebe muttered. B’Elanna and Chakotay both looked shell-shocked at Kathryn’s malice. None of them noticed that the ballroom had fallen silent, the entire crew listening. 

Seven, however, sidestepped Tuvok, who had tried to grab her arm. Marching up to the table, she slammed her Borg-enhanced hand down on it, luckily not breaking it in half. All four people sitting recoiled back in their chairs as the former drone hissed, “One: I am _not_ twelve, I am twenty-seven.” Phoebe chuckled but quieted at Seven’s glare. “Two: I am _not_ his girlfriend.” Kathryn blinked, tried to say something, but Seven cut her off. “Three: we have been arguing all night about how to approach and talk with you … He was trying to do this nicely and quietly, but since you seem to be raring for a fight like I figured you would be, I’ll give you one. I hope the crew enjoys it."

Seven paused, blew out a deep breath, and continued, “Since I’ve had my cortical node by-passed, I’ve started to understand how you feel—”

“—You have no idea how I feel,” Kathryn snapped, cutting her off. 

Seven looked directly at her and said, “You’ve been attracted to him since day one. You fell in love with him when you were quarantined on that planet eighteen months into the journey home.” Kathryn’s jaw dropped. “You’re still in love with him … even after all … _this_.” She waved at herself and Chakotay. “He’s also still in love with you … hence why we’re not … anymore.” 

Seven continued on, “Given your devotion to getting your crew home because of misplaced guilt, you kept denying yourself the _one and only thing_ you wanted until he finally gave up. And that’s his mistake. _Huge_ mistake.” Chakotay blushed and tugged his ear. 

“Damn,” Phoebe muttered. B’Elanna’s eyes were huge. Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, who nodded and smiled faintly. She blinked in confusion. 

“I didn’t know that when I first approached him … and I apologize. I was … sad … when I found all this out. I hurt the one person that I _never ever_ wanted to." A tear slipped down her cheek, which she quickly dashed away. "You’re a—”

“Please don’t say it …” Kathryn muttered under her breath. Chakotay wiped the grin off his face when she glared at him. 

“—mentor to me.” Seven caught the horrified look on Kathryn’s face and asked, “What did you think I was going to say?”

“Mother …” Phoebe wheezed out as she and B’Elanna held each other up, laughing hysterically. 

Seven blinked. “Oh … no … no,” she mumbled. “Not like that. However … once you two have sorted yourselves out, maybe you and I can work on our … friendship, Captain.” 

She and Kathryn locked eyes for a moment, but before anyone could respond or reply, Seven spun on her heel and marched off. The crew parted like the Red Sea for her and she disappeared out the ballroom doors. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop. 

Finally, Tom said, “Well … that was interesting.” He paused, then added, “So … when’d you two break up, Chakotay? Ow!” He yelped as his father smacked the back of his head. “What’d you do that for? I know you’re dying to know! We all are.” He grinned when his father blushed. “So when, Chakotay?” he asked again. 

Chakotay ignored him. Instead, he turned towards Kathryn, knowing her befuddled mind would be attempting to process all the information Seven had just given her. In a low voice, he told her, “Before we even docked at McKinley Station.”

Kathryn looked startled, but he continued on, "We lasted one more date before we both realized it wasn’t going to work. I have a pretty good idea who filled her in on the gossip …” Chakotay looked at B’Elanna who just gave him a smug look back. “But when she asked, I gave her all the _correct_ information.” He paused, then said, “I want to say more … but not here. Please.”

Kathryn looked at Phoebe, who nodded her approval. B’Elanna did as well. She paused for another moment, then held out her hand to Chakotay. He smiled hopefully as he took it and they stood up. Silently, they headed towards the ballroom doors. Once there, Kathryn looked over her shoulder and commanded, “Carry on.” 

When the crew remained silent and unmoving, just watching them leave, Harry finally called, “You heard the Captain … let’s party!” The crew seemed to snap out of their daze and the party resumed as it had never been interrupted. 

Upon arrival at the lobby, Kathryn arranged for a room for Phoebe then they took the old-fashioned elevator up to her suite. “Wow … nice room,” Chakotay commented as he entered.

Kathryn slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. “Help me out of my dress,” she said to him, kicking her heels off. 

He blinked. “If that dress comes off, we’re not going to talk.” 

Pursing her lips, she asked, “Do you love me?”

“Until my dying day.”

“And I love you. We’ll sort the rest out later. Now … help me out of my dress.” 

With a growl, Chakotay pounced on her. Spinning Kathryn around, he slowly unzipped her dress as she braced herself against the door. When he saw that he asked, “Are you sober enough to understand what you told me to do?”

“Yes,” she told him over her shoulder. “Once we’re done making love, we can order some champagne from room service and get properly drunk again. You’re fun drunk.”

Chuckling at her, he slid her dress off and watched it pool on the floor. Chakotay growled again as he took in the sight of her in just a black lace thong. Kathryn smirked at him over her shoulder, thrust her ass back at him and said, “Couldn’t wear a bra with the way the back was cut.”

“Put on the heels,” he replied hoarsely. “ _Please_.”

She grinned and slipped her shoes back on. Slowly turning to face him, she gave him a perplexed look and asked, “Why are you still dressed?”

Kathryn giggled as he tried to comprehend the vision in front of him: her hair was curled, her make-up perfect, and she was dressed in just a thong and fuck-me heels. When she licked her lips and told him she loved him, he began ripping off his jacket and shirt. 

As he toed off his shoes and dropped his trousers, she reached out and gently removed his boxers, smirking as his rapidly growing erection bobbed up and down at her in greeting. When she began stroking him, he finally snapped out his haze and reached for her breasts. As he began to tweak her nipples, she moaned her approval. 

When Kathryn suddenly paused stroking him, his hands stopped. She cocked her head and looked at him. He removed his hands from her breasts, dropping them to his sides. Realizing he thought she was changing her mind, she said, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Chakotay grinned and reached for her again. Sliding the thong down, his hand immediately found her clitoris. His other hand cupped her cheek. He whispered, “I love you so much,” before pouring all his emotions into his kiss. 

The kiss quickly turned passionate, their tongues combating with one another. He rubbed her while she stroked him. In short order, Kathryn cried into his mouth as she came hard against his hand. Still stroking him, she said, “Bed … now.”

Chakotay didn’t have to be told twice. He picked her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, and he stumbled over to the bed while trying to respond to her frantic kisses. When he laid her down on the edge of the bed, she parted her legs in invitation while sliding her hand down to her slick wet folds and began playing with herself.

He thrust into her in one smooth motion, giving it his all since she was loudly encouraging him to do so. Chakotay leaned down to suck on her neck as he pumped in and out of her willing body, mumbling words of love. At his counterclockwise hip thrust, Kathryn rubbed her clit even harder. They orgasmed together, yelling each other’s names. 

He held her close and leaned his weight onto her, knowing she liked this. Pressing their foreheads together, they both tried to catch their breath. Finally, Kathryn was able to say, “Well … I didn’t picture tonight ending _quite_ like this.”

Chakotay chuckled, then kissed her. “Baby … it’s just beginning.”


	3. … The Morning After (Part Two)

Chakotay remained silent as Kathryn took in everything he had just told her. She had returned to lying on her back while trying to sort through memories, but had tangled their legs together while fiddling with her wedding band. He wound another one of her curls around his finger, trying not to grin since he could practically see the gears turning in her head. She went to ask him a question twice but changed her mind both times. 

Finally, she said, “It was my idea to elope in Vegas ...” 

“I proposed in the bathtub, you said yes. As we were making love in bed again after our bath, you stopped—”

“—Right in the middle of it—” she interrupted, laughing, remembering.

“—and said you didn’t want to be engaged again,” he continued on as if she hadn’t interjected. “Once we were done, you mentioned Vegas … then completely abused those admiral perks you technically don’t have yet and got us transported …” Chakotay laughed when Kathryn grinned. 

“Wait ....” she said, reaching over to the bedside table. Pushing the old-fashioned paper wedding certificate aside, Kathryn grabbed the PADD of holo-images. Flipping through them she said, “It’s coming back … Phoebe and B’Elanna were all for an elopement … Harry insisted I needed a white dress … Tom somehow talked the front desk agent into opening the shop in the lobby even though it was closed. Fuck … They’re all here … Phee, Harry, The Doctor, Lanna, Tom … the baby …”

“Tuvok and T’Pel …”

“I couldn’t get married without him,” Kathryn muttered. 

“You told him that last night,” Chakotay said. “He  _ almost _ got emotional over it.” 

“Wait!" She yelled, sitting up. The blanket slipped to her waist. Chakotay looked at her appreciatively, but she didn’t notice. “Seven came as well!" Turning to him, she asked, "Did I really call her a twelve-year-old?”

“Yup,” he told her, biting his lip so he didn’t laugh when she pursed her lips in annoyance. 

“Fuck …”

“She’s fine.”

“I know … but … still …” 

“She clearly knows you really didn’t mean it since she came to the ceremony too.” 

“Oh no!” Kathryn yelped suddenly. “I just realized … we have to tell my mother.”

“No …  _ you _ have to tell your mother,” he told her. “I’ll be hiding in the barn with Phee.” When she made a face, Chakotay pecked a kiss on her lips and hugged her close. “We’re supposed to meet the others in about an hour for brunch. Join me in the shower ... wife?”

Kathryn grinned at his use of her new title. “You  _ up _ for it, husband?” she asked teasingly. 

“I will be if you give me about twenty minutes.”


	4. The Happily Ever After …

“I love you, baby!” Chakotay yelled as Phoebe slammed the guest house door closed in his face, giggling. “See you in a few hours … we’re getting remarried,” he called sappily from the other side of the door. “I love you!” 

Chakotay, contrary to his claim in Las Vegas, had stood by her side while she delivered the news to her mother. Gretchen had taken the announcement of their elopement much better than Kathryn expected. In fact, she’d said it was absolutely wonderful … it would just add to  _ Voyager _ ’s growing lore. She’d then immediately begun planning a huge celebratory reception for when the remaining hoopla – the night before’s promotion ceremony – was finally over. A few in the admiralty had blinked at their sudden marriage, but Command eventually figured out how to spin their tale to up recruitment. 

Chakotay was about halfway up the walkway to the main house when all three Janeway women heard him exclaim, “What the hell …? There better be a crowd like this and a breakfast like that for me!” The bridal party laughed as they heard his deep chuckle.

Phoebe was still giggling when they all heard knocking on their door. She ran back down the hallway to answer the door while Kathryn hopped out of bed. Gretchen grabbed her arm as Kathryn swayed dizzily for a moment, made sure she was steady, then left her shrugging into her bathrobe. Her mother and sister had handed one to each of them as they had chased Chakotay out of bed earlier this morning, their eyes squeezed shut so they didn’t accidently see anything.

They had allowed him to get dressed and say goodbye, a nice long kiss, before running him out of the guest house completely. When Kathryn emerged from the bedroom in the robe, Phoebe opened the door, revealing what Chakotay had been talking about. Standing there were T’Pel, Seven carrying a huge bag, B’Elanna with Miral, Sam and Naomi Wildman carrying trays piled high with food, and Tom holding all their dresses. 

Kathryn, on her way to the bathroom, shot T’Pel an inquisitive look, to which she replied, “I am here in steed of my husband.” 

When Kathryn looked confused, B’Elanna started laughing. “You should have _ seen _ the look on Tuvok’s face when he thought as part of the bridal party he was supposed to be here helping you get dressed. He asked T’Pel to go before anyone could explain we were teasing.” Kathryn rolled her eyes and ducked into the bathroom. 

“Where would he get that idea from?” Gretchen asked. 

She had taken the trays from Sam and Naomi and begun setting up breakfast on the kitchen table. Tom placed the dresses in the closet, kissed his wife and daughter goodbye, and quickly departed. Kathryn, now dressed in sweatpants and one of Chakotay’s t-shirts, joined them in the kitchen. 

As she poured a cup of coffee, Seven started giggling. Kathryn paused right before taking a sip. “No … no …  _ you _ didn’t …” 

“She sure did,” howled B’Elanna. “Completely straight face too. Doc got a holo-image of his reaction. If you want to see it, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to bring it down.” 

Kathryn thought about it, but declined when she saw T’Pel barely refraining from rolling her eyes. To the former Borg, she said, “Seven, you are developing a wicked sense of humor.” Everyone laughed as Seven smirked proudly. 

After Sam had settled Naomi in with a plate piled high with food at the breakfast table, she said to Kathryn, “I’m leaving Naomi in your capable hands for the day, Capt … er … I mean, Admiral.” 

“Dismissed, Lieutenant!” Kathryn told her, laughing as Sam saluted. Sam said goodbye to her daughter and practically ran for the door as everyone in the room laughed at her eagerness for time alone with her husband.

Kathryn turned to Seven, still laughing and asked, “Please don’t be offended, but  _ what is that  _ you’re drinking? It smells horrible.” 

“My nutritional supplement …?” Seven sniffed it. “It doesn’t have any perceptible odor … are you sure it’s this you’re smelling?” She held her glass under Kathryn’s nose. The admiral’s face went white, then green, then she made a beeline for the bathroom. Everyone in the room was shell-shocked at her response, then winced as they heard her being sick. 

When Kathryn finally came out of the bathroom, she looked like she had been on the front lines of a war. “Seven,” she moaned. “Please …” Kathryn closed her eyes, swaying a bit. Seven nodded, then dumped the remains of her supplement down the kitchen sink, and rinsed, making sure the glass was spotless. Kathryn, still looking nauseous, thanked her as she stumbled into the living room and sank down on the couch. 

“Damn, Katie … what was that all about? You pregnant or something …?” Phoebe, who didn’t cope with sickness well, used humor as a way to cover up her worry over her sister. 

Kathryn laughed. “Of course … not …” she began, but trailed off, frowning. “We’re on boosters … now.”

“Anyone have a tricorder?” B’Elanna joked. She rolled her eyes when Seven went to her bag and pulled a medical tricorder out. “Why … ?” she asked. 

Seven began scanning Kathryn. “As maid of honor it is my job to be prepared for any and all incidents involving everyone from the flower girl,” Naomi grinned at her, “to the bride.” When the tricorder beeped, Seven examined its findings. She raised an eyebrow then handed the device to Kathryn.

Kathryn tentatively took it, examined it carefully, then closed her eyes. Blowing out a deep breath, she began counting on her fingers. When she reached her conclusion, she opened her eyes and said, “Seven, could you please go get Chakotay and bring him back down here. B’Elanna, could you take charge of Naomi for a bit and keep her entertained? T’Pel ...” 

The Vulcan nodded her understanding and departed. When her three crew members had left, Kathryn turned to her family. Both her mother and sister were grinning broadly. She smiled at them and said, “I’d like to officially tell Chakotay first.”

Phoebe squealed in delight. Gretchen’s grin grew broader as a knock sounded at the door. She answered it, grinning at Chakotay as he entered. He looked confused as they both left, leaving him and Kathryn alone. “Is everything alright, baby?” he asked, approaching her on the couch. Kathryn smirked at his pet name for her.

She told him to sit down next to her. “I know you’ve noticed that I’ve been slightly crankier than usual.” She paused, then grinned when he was smart enough not to answer. “I’ve been more tired as of late. My uniform trousers are getting tight—” 

“—I said you looked beautiful,” he interjected. “You said you were getting … er, gaining weight … then I said it’s because you’re finally eating properly.” 

Kathryn laughed at his defensiveness. Pecking a kiss on his lips, she hugged him close. “Finally … I just now got sick from smelling Seven’s odorless nutritional supplement. They’re all symptoms … each separately easily dismissed. I missed them … or didn’t want to add them all together … until today when Phoebe cracked a joke.”

Chakotay smiled knowingly, but she missed it because she quickly became wrapped up in her explanation, just as she always did when excited about something new or a discovery. Handing him the tricorder she began explaining, pointing at a reading on the device, “This is the level of hCG in my body. It’s the hormone produced by the placenta after implantation. I can tell by these levels that implantation occurred fourteen weeks ago.”

“I got you pregnant on our wedding night,” he said after doing the math in his head, dimples flashing. 

“Yes, sir, you sure did,” she told him, returning his grin. He hugged her close and they remained in the embrace for a moment. 

When he stood and picked her up, Kathryn squealed, dropping the tricorder, Chakotay spun them around, basking in the joy of their news. “Do you want to know more?” she asked when he finally stopped spinning them. 

“Tell me all of it,” he told her, sitting on the couch and settling her into his lap, hands on her hips.

She picked up the tricorder from the floor. “So, everything looks fine as far as I can tell … my booster would have been neutralized by the hCG.” Pointing at two readings, she said, “This is my heartbeat and this one is the baby’s.” They both paused as the reality of what she said sunk in. “Oh … there’s a baby in me.” 

“There’s a baby in you,” he repeated reverently. Kathryn looked up at him with wide eyes as his hands slid from her hips to her stomach. 

She quickly scanned herself, then placed his hands where the baby was located. “Here … he’s here.” 

“It’s a … boy… ?” he asked quietly. 

"He’s a boy,” she confirmed. Placing her hands over his, she said, “Our son.” 

Chakotay closed his eyes. Kathryn leaned back against his chest, and they just laid there happily … Until Phoebe began pounding on the door. 

“I hate to break it up, Mommy and Daddy, but we still do have a reception to prepare for— Ow!” she yelped. Kathryn began to snicker, knowing her mother had smacked her. 

“Give us a minute, please,” Kathryn called as they got up. 

“Can I tell them?” Chakotay asked, eyes sparkling.

“Officially … yes,” she replied, laughing as he quickly hugged and kissed her then bolted for the door. 

Throwing it open, Chakotay laughed as Phoebe threw herself into his arms. Catching her, he pulled Gretchen into their hug. Then he noticed his sister behind her. Sekaya grinned as he made room for her in the embrace. 

“It’s a boy,” he bellowed, hugging all of them, then B’Elanna, Seven, and Naomi. All of them squealed with delight. Except Miral, who made her annoyance at being squeezed known by letting out a cry. Chakotay leaned down and whispered to her and she quieted down. 

“Congratulations, Admiral, Captain,” T’Pel told them. She grunted as an exuberant Chakotay forgot himself and hugged her as well. He flushed and everyone else laughed as T’Pel gently disentangled herself from him. “Quite alright. I understand. The joy of the news of your firstborn is immense.” 

“Vulcans,” B’Elanna mumbled sarcastically. Seven chuckled, paused for a moment, then began giggling. The engineer looked at her bemused, then said, “It wasn’t that funny …”

“No … no … not that,” the former drone laughed. “I just had a thought …” She giggled some more, then shook her head as if trying to regain her composure. 

“Please … do share it with all of us,” Kathryn drawled. Chakotay chuckled. Both could only imagine what she was thinking. 

“After you decided to elope and we talked, I did some quick research on Las Vegas …”

“Of course you did,” Kathryn snarked. Chakotay bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Seven ignored her sarcasm. “Apparently during the late twentieth and early to mid-twenty-first centuries, there was a marketing effort which became the city’s slogan: ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’.”

“What’s so funny about that?” B’Elanna asked, bewildered. Sekaya snorted in laughter. 

“Apparently … for the Admiral and Captain … what happened in Vegas didn’t stay in Vegas,” Seven deadpanned. Kathryn, Chakotay, Phoebe and Sekaya all paused for a bit, then began laughing. T’Pel rolled her eyes and moved off to make a cup of tea with Gretchen, who was giggling. 

“Kahless save us,” B’Elanna muttered to Miral, who cooed at her mother. After watching everyone’s amusement for a moment, B’Elanna gave up and joined in the laughter.


End file.
